


New Edition

by Crystalwithershield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Community: drarrython, Drarry Squad Secret Santa Gift Exchange, Drarry Strugglefest 2020, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Pining Draco Malfoy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwithershield/pseuds/Crystalwithershield
Summary: Draco and Harry want to buy the same book, and meet each other in the same store. But what happens when only one book is left ?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	New Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is based on a bookshop au I saw on Tumblr. So enjoy!!

" Harry!!! Harry, did you know that the new edition of Quidditch through the ages comes today??!!" Hermione asked excitingly. 

" Yes Hermione I know. That is why I am going to the Nobles bookshop." Harry smiled at Hermione , as his face brightened with Joy. But suddenly Hermione looked disturbed.

" Blimey Hermione what happened? " Ron asked , eating a Piece of Chicken, clearly always hungry and ready for food. 

" Well , I believe that instead of going to the Nobles, you should go to Woodstock . It's the best bookshop in London!!! Believe me I buy all my books over there ........" Hermione had been talking nonstop , as if she had been waiting for the moment to talk about them about her favourite bookstores. 

At last she stopped. It was 12 already. She was clearly more excited than Harry was. After all he would be reading a book, Even if the topic was boring enough for her. 

The lot were talking and were almost finished with Lunch. " Sure Hermione, I'll go to Woodstock. But isn't it a bit far from here?"

"I think it's near that dolt's residence." Ron said.  
" Who Ron? " Harry asked confusion clearly visible on his face.  
" None other than that Malfoy-" 

Blush crept into Harry's cheeks. Hermione and Ron knew about his crush on Draco, still they loved to tease him about it.  
" Shut it Ron!! Harry you really need to go. It will take atleast 15 minutes for you to reach Woodstock!! " Hermione pushed Him out of the house,

" See you later Harry !!! " She smiled and shut the door.  
" Yeah Harry , Go on!! And kiss Malfoy maybe " Ron's muffled voice came out from inside. 

Harry blushed deeply. Merlin's beard Woodstock was near his house?? Is that Why Hermione suggested it? But then why would she not suggest her favourite bookshop. 

I must be overthinking he thought, while walking. He was standing at the entrance, when he heard a familiar voice from behind. " Potter at a bookstore? " 

Draco. 

***

Draco had been reading the newspaper when he saw that his favourite book was out. " The new edition of Quidditch through the ages in your nearest bookstore " he read aloud. 

He had been waiting for about a year for this book to come out. " I'll go to Woodstock this instant" he thought to himself , and got dressed. 

" Winny I'll be coming back in an hour" he told the maid and left the house. 

The distance from his house was only of about 5 min. He reached the entrance where he saw someone with messy black hair , exactly same to what he used to dream about at night . 

He couldn't help but say " Potter at a bookstore?".  
*****  
Shit it was Draco. Hearing his name from his friends was enough to make him blush. What would happen if he- 

" Merlin's beard , if it isn't Malfoy . What are you doing here?" Harry asked, trying to make his voice firm as he faced Draco.

" I can ask you the same question " he sneered. But then added  
" I am here to buy a book Potter, Special Edition of the Quidditch through the ages and get it signed ." He waved his hand around, unbothered by Harry's expression.

" ME TOO!!! " Harry exclaimed excitingly.  
Draco gave him a look which suddenly made Harry go all quiet and blush.  
Please Merlin don't let him notice this blush-

" Well Good luck then mate " Draco patted Harry oddly on his back and went inside. Harry followed him. 

None of them spoke to each other. Untill they both saw that only one copy was left. Harry and Draco glanced at each other, and then quickly took hold of the book. 

" Let me take it Draco " Harry tried to pull the book, but Draco was tall and stronger than him. Draco at last won and ran towards the author. 

He turned back to an angry faced Harry. That just wanted to make him kiss his face. " Don't worry Potter, you'll get to read it as well."

He turned to the author and got it signed. As soon as he got out of the store, Harry took a hold of his arm. Draco turned red. 

" You said I'll get to read it as well" Harry pointed out.  
"Well yes , but after me. " He said. He knew that Harry felt the same about him. After all Draco had caught him getting all ripened up like a tomato whenever he talked to him.

Harry tried saying " you-

When suddenly Draco put his mouth oh his. Harry stilled by this sudden action, then he leaned into him. They kissed for about 2 minutes which seemd like 2 seconds to Harry.

Atlast Draco broke away,a blush clear on his face, his lip bleeding. He handed the book to Harry, and said " complete it soon as you can".

Draco gave a quick pec to his cheek and turned to leave. 

Harry stared at Draco in awe. He was so happy, oh he wasn't going to let Malfoy go just like that. 

He shouted " I am not letting you go like this Malfoy. " And went away running after him.


End file.
